Did Somebody Say Yoga?
Did Somebody Say Yoga? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''for protagonist Michael De Santa. Mission Michael comes home to watch movies while drinking and smoking, which disgusts Amanda, causing her to throw his cigar in his drink and they talk about Trevor. Fabien LaRouche soon comes in and encourages Michael to join them. Amanda protests, but Michael agrees. Together, the three move outside where Fabien leads Michael through three yoga poses. After these three, Fabien demonstrates a fourth pose with Amanda, one which looks very much like a sexual act. Enraged, Michael attempts to hit Fabien who dodges, causing Michael to fall into the pool. Amanda yells at Michael and she and Fabien leave. Quite upset, Michael goes to find Jimmy. Jimmy is reluctant to spend time with his dad, but eventually agrees. The two drive to a Burger Shot to pick up some drugs from Jimmy's friend Ahron Ward. The buy goes smoothly, but on their way back home, Michael drinks a soda which turns out to have been drugged by Jimmy. Jimmy forces his father out of the car and drives off while someone off-screen drags Michael away. Michael suffers massive hallucinations, including being surrounded by monkeys and abducted by aliens before being dropped midair over Los Santos, resulting by a massively multicolored freefall. When Michael finally wakes, he finds himself in only his underwear. He rushes back home. In the kitchen, he discovers a note from Amanda explaining that she and the children have left for a while since they can't stand Michael's crazy antics. Once the mission ends, Michael gets a text from Jimmy stating that he's taken the car and some money ($5000) from his bank account and found a place of his own. Mission Objectives *Complete the Warrior yoga pose. *Complete the Triangle yoga pose. *Complete the Praise the Sun yoga pose. *Go to Jimmy's room. *Go to Michael's car. *Go to the Burger Shot. *Go back to Michael's House. Gold Medal Objectives *Mission Time - Complete within 15:00. *Warrior - Complete the first Yoga position without fault. *Triangle - Complete the second Yoga position without fault. *Praise the Sun! - Complete the third Yoga position without fault. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "''You'll thank me for anaesthetizing you one day, I promise, I hope it gave you some perspective into how unbelievably fucked up our lives are. We all need some distance." Bleeter Posts *@jennratt73 - "Just saw a middle aged guy vomiting in his underwear outside in plain view of passers by. Only in Rockford Hills." *@fabienlarouche - "another insecure old man with no strength in his core or balance in his chakras dont blame me if your wife is not satisfied je suis la solution et non le problème" *@TraceyDeSanta - "Any 1 got a couch I can crash on? My asshole dad just became 2 2 much. Arghhh!" Trivia *Michael can no longer hang out with Amanda or Jimmy, nor can he play tennis at his mansion. *The trip sequence references multiple Hollywood movies: ** It resembles Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. Similar to the scene, the movie starts with apes, which represent early humans, and ends with the protagonist going out of a spaceship into a colorful and trippy "star-gate". **The flying sequence may also reference the film The Big Lebowski, on which the protagonist takes drugs and hallucinates that he's flying. **The appearance of the aliens that abduct Michael bear similarities to the xenomorphs from the Aliens films. ***This further emphasis Michael's passion for cinema and how it reflects in the way he sees his life, later influencing some of the heists he plans. (His is also seen watching a vintage movie in the initial cut scene.) *The check list at the end of the mission features the line "Praise the Sun!". This is a reference to Dark Souls, a fantasy RPG, which features this line which has since attained meme-like popularity among Dark Souls fans. *The drink that causes Michael's hallucinogenic episode is most likely laced with ketamine, as Jimmy makes a passing reference to the drug's continued use in veterinary practice and ketamine is the most commonly abused hallucinogenic substance available on the black market that fits this description; PCP, another popular hallucinogen, has not been available for veterinary purposes in the US since its rescheduling in 1978. *In the beta, Amanda was wearing a bath robe in the beginning of the mission. *When Michael enters in his house after falling into the pool he is barefoot, however, after speaking with Jimmy and leaving his room he is suddenly using slippers. *The Song played during the 'Trip Scene' is C90's "Shine a Light (Flight Facillites Remix)." This song features on Radio Mirror Park, albeit very rarely. *According to Lifeinvader posts, the name of Jimmy's friend in the Burger Shot is Ahron Ward. *From this mission onwards until the mission Monkey Business, Michael will own a Premier as his personal vehicle, since Jimmy took his Tailgater with him. This Premier can be customized and will retain the modifications through the period Michael owns it. *It is possible to keep either Amanda's Sentinel or Tracey's Issi by taking one of them before starting the mission and and then driving in that vehicle to the mission marker. After the player has completed the mission, the Sentinel or Issi should be parked outside. *The mission is named after Fabien's introductory phrase "Did somebody say yoga?". These are also the first words that Trevor greets Michael with after not seeing him for nearly a decade during Fame or Shame. *After completing this mission, the Yoga minigame will be unlocked at Michael's Mansion (replacing Tennis) and at the top of Mount Gordo. From all the protagonists, only Michael can train Yoga. *Michael can call Tracey after this mission, Tracey will say that she is worried about Michael and that he needs to seek help before he ends up killing himself, Michael will just say that she does not know what she is talking about. *Small scenes of this mission appeared in the Second GTA V Trailer, the 'Michael' Trailer and in the Official GTA V Trailer. *When Jimmy mentions that "vets have been using it for decades", it is unknown which "Vet" he is referring to; as it can be an abbreviation for Veterinarian, as people of this profession use Ketamine (drug that Michael took) on animals, or it can be short for veteran, as Ketamine was first given to American soldiers during the Vietnam War. *The screenshot on the Rockstar Social Club shows Michael wearing white cargo shorts. *Sometimes, if Michael fails a yoga session, Amanda will say that Michael was an athlete once. *The PS3 version only deducts $3,000 from Michael's bank account, not $5,000 upon completion of the mission. *It is possible to prevent Jimmy from taking any of Michael's money by investing as much money as possible on stocks, prior to starting the mission, and withdrawing it afterwards. *Fragments of this mission can be seen in the next gen tease trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. *After this mission, the scene where Michael wakes up wearing only his underwear becomes his switch cutscene when he is at his house when switching to him. He will eventually change to his suit afterwards before taking control of him. Gallery Amanda34343.jpg Did-Somebody-Say-Yoga.jpg|Amanda, Michael and Fabien doing Yoga together. DidSomebodySayYoga-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|The mission as seen in the next-gen trailer. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 26 Did Somebody Say Yoga?|Did Somebody Say Yoga? Mission Walkthrough de:Yoga beruhigt es:¿Alguien dijo yoga? hu:Did Somebody Say Yoga? Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V